When you're drunk
by EllaChocolate
Summary: Taking place in the beginning of season 3 - Bamon !
1. Chapter 1

_**When you're drunk**_

**Hi there! This story takes place in the beginning of the third season.**  
><strong>I don't own anything. Don't forget to review!<strong>

It was a damn long day and I was tired. I waited for dad. He promised he would be there by lunch. He wasn't. I waited the whole evening and still no sign. Nothing new by the way. I don't even know why it still makes me upset, that my dad spends his day rather at work than talk to his daughter he has again not seen for 2 whole months.

It was silent and I was about to fall asleep, when I suddenly heard the car outide the house. Thinking it was my dad I got up and ran towards the door.

I opened it and what I saw surprised me. There he was standing on my porch, looking handsome like always, his eyes locked with mine.

"Damon." I sighed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He smiled up at me. Yes, he actually smiled. He looked so innocent, almost human, when he walked up to me, so he stood inches away from me.

"Damon." I repeated. "What are you doing here?"

He strugged. Then turned around and sat on the steps of the porch, looking up at the full moon.

What the hell was wrong with him?

I opened my mouth to ask him again, but before I could he asked me a question that took me off of guard.

The vampire turned his head to look at me.

"Will you marry me?"

I was silent for a minute, needed time to think over the words, left his mouth.

"What?"

I hated him, he hated me. Of course he was not serious!

"Will you marry me, Bonnie?"

He was drunk. Great, I had to deal with a vampire, but a drunk one?

"Damon, get up." I told him.

"Is that a no?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes at that, walked over to him and took his arm. I couldn't move him up. He was too heavy.

"Damon." I groaned now. "Come on, get up. What is wrong with you?"

He only shook his head, but finally stood up, facing me. "I'm so useless." He muttered.

My face softened. "You should go home." I told him, but he didn't move.

"No ones waiting for me there." He looked away at open door of my house. I kind of felt sorry for him. Stefan was gone with Klaus. Elena was home, crying over him. And Damon... well he was here now.

"Can I come in?" He asked all of sudden facing me again. "Please?"

I didn't know, if I could trust him. Then he was drunk and asking me that. Didn't make me trust him easier.

Some seconds passed before I nodded, inviting him in.

We sat on the couch and I thought, what my dad would do, if he came here.

Minutes passed before Damon broke the silence. "Do you really hate me?"

I looked at him not saying anything. That was really weird, what was I supposed to say?

"You can sleep on the couch, I'll go to my room."

I was about to stand up, when his hands grabbed both of my arms and pullend me towards him. The next thing I know, I'm sitting on his lap, starddling him. "Damon. " I breathed. "What the hell?"

"Remeber when you told Caroline I was sexy, dangerous and too old? I was there, in the grill." His face was closer than it should have been. "You didn't know I was a vampire." He whispered in my ear, shiver running down my spine. "Do you still think I'm sexy?"

His nose was running down my neck, he inhalted my scent. "Let's have hot sex."

"No." I stated firmly. The next second Damon's lying on his back and I'm on top of him. "I'm tired anyway." He muttered. "Just stay, would you?"

He closed his eyes and put his strong arms around my waist. I closed mine and laid my head on his chest, using it as a pillow.

It was comfortable and he smelt damn good. Before she knew it, she fall asleep.

**xxx**

The next day entered his house, happy after a long flight, finally able to see his daughter again.

"Bonnie?" He called. No answer. Walking into the living room he saw her. Lying on a man, he already saw once, snuggling against him.

"Bonnie?" He asked again. Damon opened his eyes looking at Daniel Bennett.

He smiled brightly at him. "Shh." He winked at him bringing one finger to his lips, before bringing his hand back on Bonnie's back. "She's still sleeping Dan."

**xxx**

**Well, it's only a one shot, tell me if you want me to continue.**

_**Ella**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really glad you guys wanted me to continue with thi story. I don't own TVD. Sadly ;) Enjoy!**

**xxx**

I was woken up by the fragile person lying on my chest. Great.

No bitch I slept with had the right to snuggle against me. I am Damon Salvatore, I didn't do those creepy things.

When I was about to puch that body away from me, I remembered who it was. But how in god's name did I get here? Was I drunk? No, vampires can't get drunk. Or can they?

I opened my eyes because I heard the front door open. Bonnie was lying there on top of me. I think I never saw something more peaceful.

"Bonnie?" I knew that voice. And how I did. I'd never foget that little bastard I met. I closed my eyes again.

I heard him coming closer. "Bonnie?" I felt him watching me, opened my eyes and smiled brightly at him.

I wanted to make this perfect. "Shh." I winked at him and bought my finger to my lips, before bringing it back to Bonnie's back. "She's still sleeping Dan."

I could see it in his eyes. Oh, how he wanted to jump on me and snap my neck. But not gonna happen. His daughter was lying in my arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He gritted through his teeth. This was going to be fun.

"You know, Bonnie used to greet me the same way, but things changed." I smiled and gestured at my position.

"What did you do to her?"

"No, no, no. You mean, what did _she_ do to _me_." I shook my head lightly, smirking. "Bad thoughts go away."

His eyes widened in surprise. SUch a funny thing to look at.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Dan hissed and Bonnie moaned slightly. Dan's eyes shot on her direction. "You have 5 minutes, Damon."

"Oh c'mon! Is that the way you treat your daughter's boyfriend?" I asked playfully.

"Get out." Was all he said, when he left the room.

Call me stupid all you want, he deserved it after staking me.

_It was back when I met him and Abby. They were on a date, playing cute couple and all.  
>"You're not going to tell her. I'll kill you." He threatened me.<br>"What are you talking about?" I sang._

_"I mean it." He walked towards me.  
>"Dan is it?" I asked him. "What a bad boy. Cheating on his pregnant girlfriend. Tell me, was this the first time?"<em>

_Dan glared at me. "I'll take that as a no." Seriously, it didn't mean anything to me. Should he cheat on her. It didn't matter to me, so I turned around and walked away from him. Suddenly the little piece of shit staked me right beside my heart. What the fuck?  
>I fall onto my knees and groaned in pain. "I mean it, you tell her and I'll kill you."<em>

Bonnie's voice bought me back to presens. "Damon?" She whispered and looked right into my eyes. The same colour her father had.

"Bonnie?" I said in the same tone and looked down at her.

It took her a minute to realize in which position we were. Her green orbs widened and she pulled away from me. I smirked in amusement.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." I stood up from the couch and walked towards her.

She backed away from me. So I did somethig stupid yesterday. Excellent. Right what I needed.

"What is it?" I asked her. "Tell me what I did." I smiled at her innocently.

The witch stared at me in desbelief and crossed her arms on her chest. "Don't play with me Damon, you know what you did."

"Nope, not really." I told her, smiling tidly.

Her eyes narrowed. Here comes the violence. "What do you mean, not really?" She hissed.

"Well, I don't remember how I get here. I just woke up and then your dad was there." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. Shit.

"What? My dad saw you?" She cried. I really should learn to think before I talk.

I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Why the hell didn't you leave?" Seriously?

"Well I was sleeping with you on that couch, Bonnie. Was I supposed to throw you off of me?"

She was about to say something, when I heard her dad coming back. "I have to go."

"What do you mean you have to go? I'm talking to you."

"Bonnie, not now. Later. Promise." I smiled.

"So that's how you avoid problems, isn't it?"

I nodded my head and dissapeard.

"Asshole."

**xxx**

"Is he gone?" I heard my dad's voice behind me. When I turned around I met his angry eyes. "Yeah." I muttered.

Trying to avoid him, now I'm not better than Damon by the way, I tried to walk up into my room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dad's voice stopped me, when I was beside the stairs.

"My room." I told him, smiling.

"No way, darling, we're going to talk." He said in a serious voice.

"Dad -"

"Now." He gestured towards the kitchen.

I didn't say anything, when I sat on the chair, wating to walk into my room.

"So." He cleared his throat. "Is it true?" This is going to be so awkward.

"Is what true?" I looked up to meet his eyes.

"You and Damon." Please a little bit more precise, daddy. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He took a deep breath muttered something under his breath. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Dad!" I exclaimed. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"So it's not true?" He asked me in a small voice. He looked relaxed.

I shook my head. "Can I go now?" He nodded and I stood up.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry, I couldn't make it yesterday."

I chuckled. "Don't apply a lot of effort into that sentence dad, you'll need it at work."

He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Safe your breath." I smiled and left the kitchen.

**xxx**

I almost screamed, when I saw Damon sitting on my bed. "Damnit Damon." I breathed.

He smirked. "You should use say that when we're doing other stuff, Bons."

I glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Duh, I'm waiting for an explaination."

"oh you're wating for an explanation? I'm wating for one too, darling." As soon as I said it I knew I shouldn't have.

"Darling, huh?" He smiked, doing that eye thing.

I sighed. "Why did you tell my dad you were my boyfriend?"

"C'mon Bonnie! There are more important things than that!"

"Really? And what would that be?" I asked.

Damon stood up from my bed and walked towards me. "Things like, what the hell happened last night?"

**xxx**

**Yeah, so tell me what you think. Do you like it? Want more or should I just stop?**


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't believe you. " I was leaning against the window, my arms crossed over my chest. "This is bullshit." C'mon! Me getting drunk? I'm a fucking vampire.

Bonnie rolled her eyes adn sat on the edge of her bed. "You're right, Damon. I'm just kidding. I told you to come over, we watched tv together and then I did a spell, for you to forget everything that happened yesterday."

"I knew it." I told her, my lips curved upwards. "You were using me. I feel dirty Bonnie."

The witch made a face and crossed her legs, that hang on the floor."You know I'm serious. Why would I lie to you?" She asked.

"I don't know." I told her. "But I don't trust you." I whispered as I walked towards her.

She smirked. "Yeah, you can't trust me." She remembered this conversation, we had once, too, I could tell.

"Yes, you're a pretty little liar." She just nodded her head, looking away from me. I knew it

"How far did we go?" I asked her, chuckling. Her eyes snapped to mine, wide in shock. "What?" She pressed.

"You heard me Bons. How far did we go?" I shook my head. Who knew she had such a dirty mind, huh? I stood before her now. Bonnie uncrossed her legs and pulled them more towards her. I chuckled again and knelled before her.

"Damon." She warned me. I loved that. "What the hell are you doing?"

Locking my eyes with hers I invited her personal space. "Stop it." She hissed and backed away from me, crawled backwards her bed. I follwed, not looking away from her, staring intensly into her green shining eyes, till my body practically was hovering over hers. Our faces were just inches apart and I could hear how her breath quickened.

My hands were on either sides of her head now. I leaned forward, so my nose was touching hers. Why haven't I ever done this before?  
>She looked so helpless lying under me. She let out a shaky breath, that was tickeling my lips. "Damon, please." She swallowed.<p>

"I like hearing you begging, Judgey." I whispered into her ear. I brushed my nose along her neck and jaw.

"Don't call me that." Yeah, have I expected something else for her to say? Not really.

"What do you want me to call you, Bons?" When I looked up, seeing her eyes flutter closed, I knew I had her where I wanted.

"My dad is home, Damon. Just -" I was watching her soft lips, moving, but I wasn't listening to her.

What do you have to lose anyway? I leaned down and captured her lips into a gentle kiss and moved my hands to her cheeks, stroking them lightly.. Every woman would melt. Of course I knew this one wasn't just any. This was Bonnie freaking Bennett. A witch, that would risk her life to safe everyone else. That's how we knew her. Her strong and powerful side. But then there was a weak and soft side, not everyone new, she had. Where she could break down and cry her soul out. She would just show it her close ones, not everybody.

I don't know what came over me, but I wanted to be one of those people, who would see her like this. Hurt and totally down. I wanted to be someone, who was able to see her cry and comfort her. Someone, who she could talk to. But did I really could make this happen? Damn we weren't even close and here I was kissing the only witch in Mystic Falls. What was I thinking? Oh yeah, wait, I wasn't thinking at all. But damn her body felt so good under mine. It was so warm.

When I remebered, that she needed to breathe I pulled away opening my eyes, looking down and taking in the beautiful sighn right under me. Wow.

Her cheeks were flushed now. With her eyes still closed and her lips open into a gasp, she tryed to catch her breathe, making soft noices.  
>Looking at her chest that was moving up and down, then back at her face, I realized what I've just done.<p>

_Yes, I'm an ass._

**xxx**

Nope, I didn't push him away. Don't even ask why, I don't know myself. Yeah I enjoyed that damn kiss he gave me.  
>I didn't feel his weigh on me and opened my eyes. No way. That stupid vampire just left me here, lying on my bed after he kissed and sucked the life out of me. Who did he think he was? Some hot actor like Ian Somerhalder? I slowly sat up and looked over to the open window. Yeah he left.<p>

When I heard a phone rang I jumped up from my bed. What the hell was that? It wasn't mine. Looking around I found a phone lying beside my bed. I took it and looked at the ID. It was Alaric calling and without thinking that it was Damon's phone, who lost it here and about the fact, what Alaric would think if he heard my voice, I just answered it.

"Hello?" But it seemed like he didn't notice t first and started to talk.

"Hey it's me, I just talked to Liz and Carol ... ." A small pause. "Bonnie is that you?"

Taking a deep breathe I answered him. "Yeah, it's me."

"Oh." I heard him clear his thoat. "Where is Damon?"

"I have no idea." But I'd love to know, to kick his ass, I thought to my self.

"But you asnwered his phone..." Yep, seems like stupid me confused him. I didn't want to tell him, Damon was at my home and kind of forgot his phone, lost it or whatever here, so I decided to just hang up. "You know, I have to go Ric, homework is calling. " I tried to joke. Of course I knew it didn't work, but I had to say something.

"Wait, Bonnie-" Nope, I thought and hang up.

I sighed and went to my window and closed it. Running a hand through my hair I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I stood there, enjoying the feeling of the warm water running down my body. I always did this when I had to think about something. No kidding.  
>And yes, I am aware, that it sounds stupid, but it helps me to clear my head.<p>

So my life was a complete mess. Everything seemed so difficult, like I coulnd't do anything about it, no matter how bad I wanted it.  
>I wanted to help my friends. Ok, when I compered everything to Elena, my life actually seemed pretty easy. But it didn't stop me from wishing I had something better.<p>

So I wake up every morning, wanting what I can't have. A normal life. Normal friends. Normal Family. What's more, I fear what I want, it feels like I'm dreaming from the impossible. So all I do right now, is hiding my dreams behind my smile.

When I finally stepped out of the shower, I heard the front door open. Knowing I wouldn't hear who it was, I walked to the window in the bathroom, while drying myself.  
>All I saw, where the people walking along the street, kids playing in gardens and some cars driving by. I waited till I could see someone walking away from our porch, but there was nobody, so I guessed dad let ther person inside.<p>

I walked back into my room picking the outfit for tonight. It was Elena's birthday. She actually didn't want to celebrate it with everything going on right now. But we all know the blond, blue eyed crazy vampire Caroline aka our best friend, who wanted a huge birthday party, wouldn't let that happen.

"You're going to be 18, Elena! We are going to have fun!" She smiled excited. It was a stupid idea, but we decited to do it anyway.  
>Nevertheless the party had to be amazing. We wanted to see our best friend happy again, so I thought go for it.<br>I promised Caroline to help her, so I had to be there ealier.

I picked a dark purpil dress and black heels. I wore my loose on my shoulders.  
>Taking my small bag I went downstairs. I looked for dad, to tell him good bye. I found him in the living room with some blond chick making out. It's so disgusting seeing your dad sitting on the couch with a blonde straddling his lap and kissing him. His hands were on her hips as he kissed her neck. When she looked up, giving him more access to her neck, I saw how young she was. She was not much older than me! What was he thinking?<p>

That bitch smirked when she saw me, then tried to play surprised. "You must be Bonnie." She pushed herself away from dad. He turned around to look at me and stood up as well. "You're so lucky, you have such an amazing dad. " She smiled at me.

"You have no idea." I told her tidly.

"Bonnie, this is Rebekah, my new girlfriend." I nodded. "Really nice to meet you, Rebekah."

"The pleasure is mine, Bonnie." Yeah, this isn't going to last long anyway. I'll give it a month. Not longer.

"I'd love to talk to you, but I have to be somewhere else right now." Turning to dad "Elena's birthday party." I reminded him. He nodded his head.

"I'm sure, you two are going to talk later, since Rebekah is going to move in here this week." Dad seemed really happy about it. Well, I felt like I'd set the house on fire, but didn't say anything.

"Sure." I tried to sound happy." I'll see you later."

"Have fun Bonnie." I turned around and left the house. Once I was outside I sighed in relief. Everything was just great. But I had the chance to forget it for the day, and I'm so going to take it.

_I'm so going to have fun, Daddy._

**xxx**

**Thank you guys for the review. Please keep telling me what you think about this story and what you'd like to read next. It shows me that there still are people reading it. Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote it in the evening, really tired. Thank you again.**

**Ella**


	4. Chapter 4

**So to answer the question, yeah it is Rebekah, Klaus sister. But it's really not like she has feelings for Bonnie's dad. You'll see if you keep reading! Thank you for the reviews. Keep telling me what you think about the story, changes you'd like to see. Maybe I'll have the chace to build them into my story, somehow.**

**xxx**

"Yeah, she's not in a good mood, I guess." Dan looked at me, when we heard Bonnie close the door. "But you're going to like her." Promises, promises.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Sit, I want a drink." I told him, looking right into his green eyes, compelling him.

My new little toy boy, sat ont he couch. With me on top of him, I bit into his neck drinking. His blood tasted surprisingly sweet. When I pulled away I bit into my wrist and offered it to him. "Drink." I didn't let him drink much, just enought, so the wound would heal.

"I'll go upstairs and look around a bit." I smiled and stood up, taking my bag with me.

"I'll make us a great dinner." Man, they are so useless.

"Sure." I walked up ste stairs. The first room I entered was Daniel's room. It was nice decorated, everything tidyed up. That's what he was like. Everything organized, everything seemed so perfect, but if you took a better look, you'd see how messy his life actually was.

I put my small bag onto the bed and sat on it. The sheets were a dark blue and soft. I sat there for some minutes, thinking about my life. My very very long life.  
>My family, what it was like to lose them all. What my brothers were like. I never understood why Nick was like he was. So stupid and boring. Not like Kol...<p>

My thoughts were interrupted by my new cellphone my dear brother bought me.

"Hello Nick." I answered it.

"Rebekah, where the hell are? I've been looking for you all over." Of course you were. I rolled my eyes at the thought of him compelling some random people looking for me.

"I'm fine." I told him and stood up walking out ofthe room.

"I'm sure you are, sister. Just where exactly?" He pressed. I could practically see his angry face and smirked. Opening the next door it looked more girly. So I guessed this was Bonnie's. She wasn't much older than I was, so it kind of interested me, what she was like. Hobbies, her friends, school stuff. And you're not the only one who was surprised by that. So was I.

"In Mystic Falls, brother." I opened the closet and looked for something nice.

"Rebekah, come home." I sighed. Oh, what was wrong with him now?

"What home, Niklaus?" I asked in a dramatic voice.

"Bekah -"

"No, I like it here."

"Rebekah, you have to come back." He hissed. Yup, Nick was angry with me again. But there was no way in hell, I'm going to do what he wants. First, because he wants me to do it and doesn't even tell my why. Second, I always did what he wanted me to and then just staked me, because I wanted to be with Stefan. What a funny little thing, isn't it. So when he pulled the dagger out of me, last week, I ran away, landed in the same hotel with Daniel and had kind of a thing for me. He seemed like a nice guy, who wanted to be loved, and here I am in the Bennett's nice house.

"Well, I truly am sorry, but I don't want to Nick. I'm perfectly fine."

"Good, at least tell me where you're staying." I snored.

"And why would I do that? So the big bad hybrid will come and get me? Not a chance."

"I won't come after, I want you to be safe." He said in a surprisingly convincing voice. He had so many years to lean, such a good lier.

"Promise?" But when he gives you his word, it's another story.

He sighed. "Yes, Bekah, promise." I smiled.

"I'm at the Bennett's, I met Dan, compelled him, now I live here and -"

"What?" Did I say something wrong? "Rebekah, you are amazing!" Klaus suddenly exclaimed. I felt really proud of myself, even I didn't know what I did.

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you met Bonnie yet?" He asked me. Did he know her?

"Yes, I have. A stubborn little girl. Why?"

**xxx**

The witch was going to kick my ass tonight.

When I walked into the boarding house, I remebered thanks to Caroline, that today was Elena's birthday party.

"A party. In this fucking house. Amazing. I'm so happy. I can't fucking wait." I murmured under my breath, walking up the stairs.

"I can hear you, Damon." I heard Caroline call after me and suddenly stopped my actions.

"Hey Blondie." The vampire and her dear friend the dog made their way from the kitchen to the living room with some boxes in their hands.

"What is it?" She arched her brows at me.

"Who is going to help you with the whole thing here?"

"Well, Tyler and Elena are already here. So we're still waiting for Bonnie, maybe Matt and Jeremy." Yeah... I totally forgot Bonnie had a boyfried. "Why?"

I shook my head. "No reason."

"So you don't want to help?" The blonde frowened, when I shook my head, making my way upstairs without looking back.

When I entered my room, Elena stood there, looking out of the window. "Hi." The girl turned around and smiled. "Hey." She just stood there and I waited for her to talk. Neither of us said anything. It was awkward. I had some things I had to think over, but with her there it wasn't working, was it?

I saw her taking a deep breath. I knew exactly what she was going to ask. It was always the same thing. "So, anything new?" I knew how much she was hurting. Stefan was gone the whole summer. I actually had some news, but not the one she wanted to hear. Actually I could go back to the 'being an ass times' and tell her that I kissed her best friend, who was with her brother, but that wouldn't help me in any kind of way or change anything either. "No, nothing."

Elena nodded. "Where have you been yesterday?" At your Bonnie's.

"Why? Were you worried about me?"

She sighed. "Alaric called me, because he thought you were with me, he wanted to talk to you." I nodded. Maybe it was important, I had to call him back. When I reached for my phone in my pocket, I cursed. "Damnit!" It wasn't there. Elena's eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"Stefan ever got drunk?" I asked her without thinking. We haven't mentioned his name in a while, so when I looked up into her brown orbs, hurt flashed for a moment. She swallowed and shook her head. "I don't know. Why are you asking me this?"

Thinking back at the moment at Bonnie's, the things she told me. That I asked her to marry me and I wanted to have sex... I haven't slept with witches in a while now. But I shook my head. "No reason."

Elena turned around to leave me alone in the room. She was abou to shut the door when I stopped her. "Hey Elena, we're going to find him. I promise." I saw the blink hope reflecting her eyes. "And Happy Birthday." I smiled. With a soft "Thanks." She left the room.

**xxx**

"What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, Care. Dad bought another slut home and no I'm not in the mood to discuss this with you." I told her, but I knew she would ask me anyway.

"What's her name? What does she look like? Did you talk to her already?" She sang excited.

"Rebekah." I sighed. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, she looks like a barbie. When I walked into the living room, she was all over my dad!" I exclaimed.

"Oh ehm gee. Bonnie saw something, she shouldn't have seen?" I heard Tyler behind me chuckling. I smacked his arm, when he walked past me and he began laughing. "Tyler, this is not funny!" But he didn't stop, no he laughed louder. "Oh shut up, would you?" He continued being an ass and Caroline was the one to smack his shoulder this time.

"Wow, Caroline, what the fuck was that?" He asked holding onto his shoulder. "That hurts." I chuckled and he glared at me.

"Hey guys. Having fun without me already?" We heard Elena's voice and turned towards her.

"Happy Birthday!" I exclaimed and hugged her tight against me. "Thank you, Bonnie. I'm so happy you're here." She whispered and hugged me back.

"You look breathtaking Bonnie!" She smiled when she pulled away and looked at me.

Before I had the chance to say anything else, Caroline interrupted me. "Bonnie, you're supposed to help us, why would you wear that dress now." Yup, she was about to freak out, you could see it on her body language, and hear it in her voice.

"Care, slow down." Elena told her, then looked at me. "You can go up to Stefan's room, there is some of my stuff in his closed, just pick something." I nodded and left the room before Caroline could say anything else.

Now everything I had to do, was find Stefan's room in this damn huge house. It's easy, when you've never been in his room before.

I walked up the stairs and just decided to open every damn door to look if it was Stefan's room. I remember Elena told me what it look like. Much freaky stuff in there.

Opening the first door, I needed to realize it, because a woman, only in her underwear stood there looking for her clothes. She turned around and smiled at me. "Hi."

So, to be honest, her reaction seriously surprised me. I would scream if I was her. "Hey." I smiled. "I'm sorry, I was looking for Stefan's room."

"It's ok. I'm Andie." She told me and hold out her hand.

"Bonnie." I told her and we shook hands. I cleared my throat. "Yeah I better get going."

Andie nodded. "Stefan's room is the last one in the hall. "Thank you." I smiled and shut the door close.

No, you don't want to know, what she was doing there, I told myself.

When I finally entered Stefan's room, I knew what Elena meant when she said 'There are a lot of things in this room'. I walked to the closet and opened it. Right after I found some pair of socks I took off my heels and put them on. Again I quarried around till I found a black t-shirt. Taking my dress off, I was left in my under wear. I was about to take the shirt over my head when I heard a famous voice, that wasn't supposed to be here, when I change these damn clothes.

"Who do we have here in my brothers room?"

So, I had the choice between acting cool, pretending it didn't bother me, having him standing behind me and looking at me, or I could shout at him, giving him a headache he'll never forgot.

When I decided to ignore him, I took the shirt over my head and started looking for a shorts. Suddenly I felt Damon's hard, wet chest against my back. I could feel his breathing on my neck. He reached with his left arm for some cloth, he laid his right arm around my waist, rising the fabric of the shirt lightly, his fingers brushing against my flat stomach, making me gasp softly. When he leaned back again, I turned around to face him. All he had on, were his black jeans. For a second my eyes landed on his chest and I actually didn't want to look away.

I hadn't even noticed he took a pair of shorts out of the closet, before he gave them to me. I put them on, never breaking eye contact with the blue eyed vampire.

"And do you like her?" He suddenly asked.

"Like who?"

"Andie." He grinned. I just rolled my eyes.

Instead of saying anything else I slapped him hard across the face.

"Woah, witch. What was that for?" His eyes were wide, he seemed surprised, laying his hand on his cheek.

"For being an ass." I told him. "For everything. Kissing me, then leaving me, like nothing ever happened."

"You'd have prefered me staying and not stopping kissing you?" He grinned. I could have slapped him again.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I told him making my way towards the bed in this room, where I put my small bag on.

"I would." Damon whispered right into my ear. It's really terrifying, trust me.

Pulling Damon's phone out of my bag, I turned around pushed him away from me, needing some distance, because he was too close and then handed him his phone.

He pursed his lips. "Well, thank you."

"Yeah whatever." I walked out of the room, leaving Damon there.

**xxx**

The music was loud and it seemed like the whole school was in this house.

"C'mon Bonnie! Let's dance!" I heard Caroline, she almost shout it in the witches ear, that grinned and let the blonde take her to the dance floor.

She began to sway her hips, falling into the beat of the music, with her hands in the air. And how she danced, I thought my eyes would pop out of my head. I stood there, leaning against the door, drinking bourbon and watched her every move. How some school boy came from behind her and started dancing with her. I actually thought about, pushing him away from her, when I realized it was none other that her boyfriend Jeremy Gilbert.

I continued watching them dance, till baby Gilbert whispered something into her ear, that made her smile and walked out of the room. She was still dancing there so why wouldn't I take my chances? I headed towrds the witch, but was stopped by my tracs, when my phone rang.

When I looked at the caller ID I really thought it was some kind of joke. There was no freaking chance, that this woman called me now.

"What is it Andie?"

"Brother."

Everything changed when I heard his voice. No man, I was not dreaming. So many thoughts flew through my head, that I couldn't think straight.

"Stefan." I tried to sound normal, but my voice cracked and I swallowed hard. When I looked up I met green orbs staring at me. Everything around her moved, just she stood still, watching me.

"Where are you, Sefan? Where is Andie?"

"Oh I won't hurt her, Damon." He laughed. "Yet." Honestly, I believed him, until I heard Andie screaming on the other end. I flinched. It was nothing serious between us, but that didn't mean I didn't care about her at all. I liked her. She was a cheerful and beautiful woman.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" I hissed at him.

"We're waiting for you Damon." With that he hang up.

"Shit." I cursed and quickly walked out of the mension, towards my car, in front of the house.

I heard her followeing me, the clicking of her heels on the ground. "Damon, wait." I opened my car door and stopped, looking at her. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I asnwered harshly.

"Well, who called you?" She asked.

"Alaric, he needs me." I lied.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at me. "Alaric's at the party, Damon."

"Listen I have to go, it's important." I told her, growing impatient.

"Damon -"

"I'll talk to you later." I interupted, got into the car and drove away.

"I'll talk to you later." I heard her mock me.

**xxx**

I watched him drive away and walked back into the house. I was about to head back into the living room, enjoying the rest of the party, when I saw Jeremy walking up stairs. I wondered, what he was doing, so I followed him. He didn't see me. He opened a door and closed it behind him.

I walked towards it and when I was about to open the door, I heard his voice. "I can't tell her now. No, yeah I know, but we went through a lot these yeah. I know and I love your too, but I can't leave Bonnie, I have to find a way to tell her that you're back and that I still love you."

I stood there, my body felt numb and I wanted to walk away, but it felt like I just couldn't move my body from the spot I stood. I wanted to open this door so bad, find out who he was talking to, but I know every speo that I'd take would be another mistake. I'd regeret it.

Just when I spin around, Jeremy opened the door and saw me walking away. "Bonnie."

"Leave me alone, Jeremy." I didn't want to see him.

"Bonnie wait, did you hear -"

I spun around to face him. "Yes, Jeremy, I heard everything loud and clear. Thank you very much."

"Please, let me explain it -"

"There is nothing to explain." I told him, not able to hold tears back. "We're over."

We stood there watching each other, waiting for a reaction, I was waiting for him to leave, I didn't know what he was waiting for.

Some seconds past and he nodded his head lightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way, but it's not exactly what you think it is and we're going to talk about it sooner or later." I scoffed and he went donw the stairs.

I walked back into Stefan's room to change into the outifit I had on earlier, Elena's clothes. I didn't feel comfortable in the dress and the heels anymore. I pulled it into my bag and wanted to leave the party. But then again it was Elena's birthday and I couldn't do it to her. There was one day, she was supposed to be happy, at least a bit. So I decided to stay and when anyone's going to ask me, what was wrong, I'll just say I had a really messy day and I was tired. That would work.

I walked around the rooms upstairs, I wouldn't dare to go downstairs again. I walked into the room I saw Andie. It was huge, I didn't notice that when I was in here the first time, too busy watching the blonde. I found her rather too nice. But anyway, this room was pretty nice to live in, I thought. Not full and messy like Stefan's but it had something. There was a huge bed, a closet, a television. When I looked at my right I saw the bathroom. Well, bathroom isn't the right word if you ask me. There wasn't even a door, that could separate the bedroom and wiht the bathroom. Never seen something like this before.

So I continued looking around, till I decided to sit on the huge bed, with the dark sheets.

**xxx**

Everything was fucked up. Stefan complaining about us looking for him. The boy doesn't want to be found. Seriously? And then, like it was nothing, he killed Andie.

I was angry, when I drove back. I didn't want to deal with anybody else, so I went straight into my room. I opened the door and surprise surprise. There she was, the famous Bennett witch lying in my bed. She was curled into a small ball with the black shirt she wore before and the shorts, that showed her perfect legs.

I wasn't even thinking about the fact what she was doing here in my room. I just pulled off my shirt and jeans, only with my boxers and laid beside her.

I pulled the covers over both of us and went to sleep.

**xxx**

**Yeah, this chapter was longer than I expected it to be. Honestly there was so much more I wanted to write, but it wouldn't end if I did so. Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think and what you'd like to see happen in the next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes in the text.  
><strong>

_**Ella**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for reading and liking my story. To make some things clear: Yeah, since we've never seen Bonnie's dad, it made me really angry and I just imagine him as a son of a bitch. Yes he had a thing for Rebekah, before she compelled him, but he just liked her, he did not fall for her or something like that she compelled him, he likes more, just like she wants him to and she uses him as a dool. And Rebekah is not younger than Bonnie! She is a little bit older, but almost the same age. Yes Jeremy was talking to Anna, when Bonnie listened. I don't even know if it's still important to tell you guys, that I don't own the Vampire Diaries. But I'd really liked to, just imagine how it would look like without the shit Julie creates ^^ I'm really busy right now and don't have time to write, because of school and exams. Damnit -.- And I have to tell you, you guys are so important for me, that I'm writing this while studying for an exam, so feel loved by me ;) 3 Anyway I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter.**

**xxx**

Bonnie's POV

I gently opened my eyes, when the sun started caressing my skin. It took me a moment, to realize, I was in Damon's room. And what's more, in his bed. Remembering that I fall asleep here, I shiftened and rolled onto my right side, only to be face to face with the vampire, who's eyes were still closed and my eyes wide.

Damon was sleeping. He looked so innocent. No sign from the killer, I knew he was. I thought about teasing him later with the fact and smiled silently.

I don't know what came over me, but I slowly moved my hand towards his face, stopped when he murmered something so softly, I almost overheard it. Then I gently brushed his hair from his forehead. It was so soft, I wanted to ran my hand through it. But I didn't get a chance of it, because suddenly he moaned. It took me off guard and I immediately took my hand back.

What is wrong with you, Bonnie?

The vampire shiftened again and opened his eyes slowly, staring at me. Neither of us said a word. It actually was a comfortable silence, but me lying in his bed, was still weird. We weren't a couple, who would shared their bed with each other. We weren't even friends, having a sleepover. Then what were we?

I cleared my throat. "Hi." I said quietly.

"Why are you whispereing?" He asked me after a another moment. Woah, his voice was low and raspy from his sleep. I would never say it out loud, seriously, but it turned me on.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"You're hungry?" He asked. I was so relieved, that he didn't ask me any other question like : 'What are you doing in my bed. You wanted to sleep with me, you could have asked.' That typical Damon thing.

"No." I told him. He looked at me suspiciously. "Well, maybe I am." I answered and he grinned at that. Pushing the sheets away, he stood up from the bed and walked towards his closet. He pulled out a pair of black jeans and put them on, then turned around and headed towards the door. He was already out of the room and I got up and followed him downstairs.

Entering the kitchen, I saw Damon standing with his back to me. "What do you want? Coffee, tea, hot chocolate?"

I pursed my lips. "I'll go with coffee." I said and sat down the counter beside Damon. He didn't look up once, while he was making me a cup of coffee.

When he was done, he took a slip of it and then handed it to me. I put the cup to my lips and tasted it, feeling his stare still on me. I prayed to god, that the vampire wouldn't bring up any shit right now. It was a comfortable silence, but of course Damon had to break it.

"How was the party?" He asked, leaning against the counter beside me, his arms crossed over his chest.

I rolled my shoulders, not wanting to remember Jeremy talking to someone. Someone he loved, damnit. "It was great." I lied, looking down at my hands, that were holding the cup

"Mhmm." He didn't believe me. I could practically read his thoughts : 'That's why you ended up in my bed, right?'

I looked away, avoiding eye contact, looking around the kitchen. I felt like moving and seeing the chocolate on the table, I placed the emty cup into the sink and walked over to the table. I ate some pieces of the chocolate. I tasted good.

"And is that how you avoid your problems?" Damon asked me from behind. Sighing I remembered the moment, when I asked him this question at my house. I gulped and turned around to face him. Looking up to his eyes, I knew it was a mistake. It was like they were taking me to another world. They were beautiful, I've never seen a man with such amazing eyes. "So blue." Suddenly slipped from my lips. Shit. Quickly I put my hand over my mouth. I really hoped he kind of overheard it. I could have slapped myself. Of course he did hear it, but at least he could pretend he didn't. Ok, I knew he wouldn't do that either. Because this was Damon begin in his Damon mood.

"What?" He asked, smirking slightly down at me. I shook my head furiously. "Nothing." I muttered into my hand. His grin widened and he put his hand to mine, that covered my mouth. I let him pull it away. At fist I didn't notice how his grin turned into a soft smile and his eyes narrowed slightly. With his one hand still holding mine, he bought the other near my lips. I tensed and followed his movement with my eyes. His thumb brushed over the right corner just an inch above my lips. He then bought it to his own lips and licked his thumb. It was the chocolate.

I swear I'll never eat it again. Now I embarresed myself twice? I had to think quickly, before he said anything else, that would make this whole thing more awkward, than it already was.

Seriously, this is so wrong. Everything is wrong. This relationship between us and - No, that's not what I was thinking. We don't even have a realationship. We're just Damon and Bonnie. He's Damon and I am Bonnie. That's it. Obviously, these little shit that was happening, had to end. The first thep was to change the subject.

I cleared my throat. "So, what happened last night?" I asked him. His expression changed. His face was hard and he took some steps back, turned around and left the kitchen.

I swallowed hard and had the answer to my question : 'Something really bad.'

Anyway, first step was finished. We had our distance again, I just needed to keep it this way. And it wouldn't be so hard now, would it?

**xxx**

Rebekah's POV

The door bell rang and I sighed. I pulled my head away from Dan's shoulder and he stood up, walking to the front door. I listened.

"Jeremy, nice to see you." He said. Jeremy? As in Jeremy Gilbert? That was Elena's younger brother then? Or more cousin, like Nik told me. That's not the only thing he told me. He told me everything. About the doppelganger, the vampires, the hunter, the werewolf and of course of the witch. Bonnie. I still couldn't believe what I was doing here. Playing an undercover agent. I liked games. Not that I was such a good player as Katerina Petrova, because I had rules in this game. But I was good, though.

"Mr. Bennett, hi." He greeted him. "Can I speak to Bonnie, please?"

"She's not home yet. She wasn't with you? Still at Caroline's then, I suppose."

"I already called Caroline, she wasn't with her either." Klaus didn't do anything, did he?

"I have no idea then, Jeremy."

"No, it's ok, I'll just call her again, I'll find her."

The door closed and Dan was soon in the living room again. Before he could hug me against his body again, I stood up and left the room. I went into the kitchen. There was a good view to the porch. I watched as Jeremy walked down the street, maybe where he came from. A second later Bonnie's car arrived and she parked it beside the house.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy shoulted, when she was on the porch. She turned around and looked at him. Was this disgust in her expression? Anyway, the young witch turned away from him and walked toward the door. She was about to open it, when that Gilbert boy yanked her around, so she would face him.

They were face to face now, but Bonnie wouldn't look into his eyes. Her gaze locked far away.

"Bonnie, we need to talk." He told her. His voice cracked lightly, that it almost sound, like he begged her. Hm, something really interesting is going on there.

"There is nothing to talk about." She answered and looked at him.

"There is. But not here." He said. "Meet me at the grill. Tonight and I'll tell you everything." She didn't respond. "Please Bonnie, it's really important. Trust me."

"I don't trust you anymore, Jeremy."

They were silent for a second. "I'll see you tonight." Bonnie murmered and opened the door. She didn't look at him or told him good bye, when she closed it right in his face.

I slowly walked to the fringe and opened a bottle of water, drank when the witch came in.

"Hello Bonnie." I greeted her, when she walked in. I wanted to rip her heart out, when she didn't say anything, turned around and walked out of the kitchen, upstairs, to her room. But I wouldn't do it. I wasn't allowed to. I wanted Nik to trust me again. And the only chance to prove him that was, when I did what he wanted me to. I had to look out for Bonnie. I had to know what they all were up to. And when the write time comes up, she'd be in a weak moment, all I had to do, was take her to Nik. And he had his own plans for her.

Looking around thinking a bit. She pissed me off anyway, so why not just making it quick?

**xxx**

Damon's POV

I walked up and down my room.

Glazing sightly to my bed, remembering Bonnie lying in there, I shook my head. She just left, after I walked out. I should have told her. I needed to talk to somebody anyway. How am I supposed to tell Elena, Stefan became a ripper again? And that because of me? If I wanted to keep this whole shit a secret, I needed to keep all of this a secret. Stefan and Andie, all that happened. Instead of stopping Bonnie from leaving I just watched as she walked out of the house.

My phone rang and bought me back to presens. "Hello?"

"Damon? Is that you?" What's wrong with him?

"Alaric? Is that you?" I mocked him. "Of course it's me dumbass."

"Well, since the last time I called you, you didn't answer your phone, but someone else did." He pressed annoyed.

"Really? And who would that be?" Annoyed as well.

"Bonnie."

Covering my eyes with my hand, I felt silent. I did that often lately. Not in a positive way. I wasn't even thinking about Bonnie having my phone, I forgot it I guess. My thoughts fluctuated from one thing to another. But what was Alaric thinking, was the question.

"So?" I heard his voice again.

I cleared my throat. "Where's the problem?" Actually I was a little nervous, but I covered it up. Or at least I tried to. And why the hell am I nervous?

"Why would she pick up your phone?" He questioned.

I shook my head lightly. "Meet me at the grill." I needed some advices and some things to explain to him anyway.

**xxx**

Bonnie's POV

"Watch were you're going." The boy hissed agressivly. Since I wasn't in the mood for more trouble in paradise I muttered a quick 'Sorry' and walked past him, into the Grill.

The blonde head turned and saw me. Matt waved and smiled at me, before he had to go back into the kitchen.

Feeling tired, I sat down on the nearest chair I saw and closed my eyes for a second. "Why is life so difficult?" I heard a girl talking on the next table. You have no idea, I thought. Opening my eyes again, they locked with blue ones.

"Are you insane?" I gasped.

Damon grinned. "Don't you already know the answer?" Rolling my eyes I looked away from him. "So, what are you doing here, Bennett?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for Jeremy. You?" I watched as his grin faded slightly.

"Alaric." He replied. "A double date then?" He winked.

Sighing I shook my head. "No Damon, there's nothing romantical with this meeting." Thinking about what I just said, it was maybe too much. Since I had this plan to avoid him and not open up to him, I didn't want him to know about what was going on between me and Jeremy. It was none of his business.

My head started spinning lightly and I felt slightly sick, as I watched Jeremy opening the door. Damon followed my eyes and stood up, when Jeremy aproached the table. "See you later then." Our eyes locked for a silent moment, before he stood up and left us alone.

Jeremy smiled slightly and sat down, where Damon sat minutes ago. It was a pretty awkward moment. Neither of us said something. Feeling his eyes on me, when I looked at Damon, who sat on a table with Ric. They were talking, but I knew he would be able to hear what we would talk about.

Moving my head back in my ex-boyfriends direction I saw the flash of hurt in his eyes. No, I wouldn't make it easy for him. He didn't deserve it.

"Who's she?" I asked coldly.

He swallowed hard before answered. "Anna."

The name didn't light anything up at first and I continued to stare at him with a questioning look, giving him the hint to continue. But when he kept staring at his hands on his lap, my eyes widened.

"What?" I hissed. How was this even possible? Anna as in Anna the vampire? "Anna? Are you serious?" I whispered. He nodded his head. "But how?"

Taking a deep breath, Jeremy looked up again. "The consequences, Bonnie." He reminded me. Again that sick feeling in my stomach. I wasn't even sure anymore, if it had something to do with Jeremy and Anna or I really was getting ill.

I took a minute to eye him. So he really lied to me? From the beginning... I gulped, not wanting to show any kind of emotion.

"How... how is that possible? She's dead." There were more questions I wanted to ask him, but it was for the best if I started to play Miss-I'm-strong-and-I-don't-need-your-pity.

"I see ghosts. I saw Anna and Vicki." He saw Vicki too? Matt's little sister?

"Who else know's about it?"

"Nobody, just you and me." He used to say you-and-me for other things. I shook my head lightly, because the last thing I needed now where those damn memories. My chest tightened and I breathed heavily, trying to blink away my tears.

"Bonnie, I swear there was nothing serious between us, nothing happened." He told me. I scoffed.

"You told her you loved her. I heard you Jeremy." I stood up. Suddenly everything around me went blur. I gasped at the sudden pain in my stomach. My right hand grabbed my stomach, trying to sooth the stiches I was feeling. With my left hand I tried to find support by holding onto the table.

What the hell was happening?

I breathing quickened and I groaned. When I slowly looked up I saw Jeremy stading up from the table and his worried born eyes, narrowed at me.

"Bonnie, what's going on?"

Before I had the chance to replay everything went black.

**xxx**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I wrote it all in such a rush. I really hope you like it though. So, what do you think did Rebekah do? What's happening with Bonnie? Any wishes for the next chapter? Tell me if you liked it. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Damon's POV

"See you later then." I told her and walked over to the table where Alaric sat.

"Hey Ric." I smirked and took a seat on the chair. This was going to be interesting.

"Damon." He greeted me. "I'm listening." He said, giving me the hint to continue our conversation earlier.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Trying to delay it, because I suddenly felt uncomfortable about the whole thing.

He glared at me. "Seriously?" I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me what's going on, Damon."

"Now that's a really long story my friend." I said while slightly listening to Bonnie's and Jeremy's conversation, that seemed more intersting than the one with Ric right now.

"Ok." The hunter paused. "Why did Bonnie pick up your phone?"

Clearing my throat I answered short. "Because I left it at hers." Alaric's eyes widened.

"How? When did she invite you in?" He shook his head. "Are you kidding me?"

I frowned. "No, I'm not kidding. She invited me in and I spend the night at hers." Ric's eyes went even wider. But I actually didn't regtret telling him about me spending the night at Bonnie's. Why? I have no idea.

"You spend the night?" He raised his voice, that made me look in Bonnie's direction. Alaric followed my eyes. Did she hear it? Her eyes were wide as well. But she was glaring at Jeremy.

_"What?" She hissed. "Anna? Are you serious?" Whispering she took a deep breath, seemed like she tried to calm herself. "But how?"_  
><em>"The consequences, Bonnie." Jeremy told her sliently.<em>

What the hell were they talking about? Who's Anna? What consequences?

"Damon?"

"Yeah?" I looked at Alaric. Again he was glaring at me.

"Don't make me worm all the facts out of you." He whinned slightly. "Why the hell did you spend the night at Bonnie's? How?" The question was disturbing him.

"I don't know." I was being honest with him. I couldn't remember walking over to Bonnie's, sleeping with her. All I knew was, she was lying on top of me, when her dad came in and then that kiss...

"You don't know." Ric repeated in disbelief.

"I think I was drunk. I'm not sure it's possible." I said looking up at him." But I guess it is." I added.

_"How... how is that possible? She's dead." I heard Bonnie's voice cracking._  
><em>"I see ghosts. I saw Anna and Vicki." Jeremy informed her quietly.<em>

Seriously? Was he fucking serious? Seeing ghosts? C'mon, was that some kind of joke?

"You've never been drunk before then?" He seemed surprised.

"No." I thought about it." Well, maybe tipsy? But not drunk." I admitted grinning. Yes I found it pretty funny.

"So you were drunk, went at Bonnie's, spend the night, forgot your phone there, when I called, she picked up -"

"She picked up?" I grinned wider.

"Yeah... but anyway, there's anything else I should know?" questioned.

"No." I lied. Beside the fact that we kissed... I mean I kissed her and it's weird now, there's nothing else you should know.

Glazing back at Bonnie and Jeremy, I'm glad I did it. The witch stood there, she looked distracted, supporting herself by holding onto the table and one hand on her stomach. What the hell was going on? Slowly I stood up and walked towards her, ignoring Alaric. Jeremy raised to his feet as well and asked her what was going on. She opened her mouth to answer, but it never came. Instead a sharp breath came out and she collapsed. Before her fragile body could hit the floor, I used my vampire speed to catch her with my arms.

"Bonnie?" I didn't want to sound too worried with the Gilbert boy next to me, who looked more than terrifiet. So, he didn't know what was wrong with her either, I thought.

"Bonnie?" I repeated. I looked over to Jeremy. "What happened?" I asked him.

His eyes moved from Bonnie to me. "I... I don't know. One minute we're talking, she got upset and suddenly she blacked out. I have no idea."

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Ric's voice beside me.

"I don't know." I replied, before taking the young girl into my arms and walking out of the Grill.

**xxx**

Rebekah's POV

How funny, I thought smirking.

I follwed Bonnie to the Grill, after she drank out of the cup in the kitchen. She didn't even sense something wrong with it. So at first my plan worked.

ActuallyI didn't expect her to leave the house again. After I mixed the old herbal into the cup, that was responsible for the little attack the witch just had. I've learned it from my mother back in the past, a very long time ago. I thought I had her, but she did leave the house. So, I follwed, thinking I'd take her to Klaus when she blacked out. But surprisingly that didn't work out either. All because some damn vampire named Damon wasn't able to stay out of my business.

But there's something good too. I had new information.

First, Bonnie bought Jeremy back to life, that means she has a lot of power flowing in her little body.

Second, it had consequences. Jeremy was seeing his dead vampire ex- girlfriends Vicki and Anna. Anna was the one, he still was in love with.

And third, Damon and Bonnie's story seemed to be pretty interesting.

Klaus was going to find out about this soon.

**xxx**

Bonnie's POV

I felt tired when I opened my eyes. At first everything around be was still a little blur and I had to blick a few times, before everything got clear again. The pain was gone. Looking around I noticed the too familiar silk light caramel sheets wrapped around my body. I stood up from the bed and made my way downstairs. Looking for someone in this huge house.

Entering the huge living room, all eyes were fixed on me and I swallowed hard. Why were they staring at me like I was a stranger or something?

"Ehm, hi." I managed. Caroline walked up to me and studied my face. "Caroline?" I asked in an irritated voice when she didn't move. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tight against her.

"We were so worried about you, Bonnie. Whatever you did, never ever do it again, understand? We didn't know what to do. You just passed out! What in god's sake were you thinking? You have to go to the hospital..." She almost yelled at me, when she pulled away. My eyes widened.

"Sorry?" I tried. She smiled and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, moving me towards the group, where Jeremy, Alaric, Damon and Tyler sat. Where was Elena?

It was like Caroline could read my thoughts. "Elena's home, we didn't want her to worry, she has her depressing week, so..." She winked at me. I just nodded my head. We sat on the couch.

"What was wrong with you Bonnie?" Jeremy asked me. How am I supposed to tell him, when it was the question I asked myself too.

"I dont know." I looked up at him. "There was this pain in my stomach and it wouldn't go away." I strugged and looked at the others.

"You two didn't di it, did you?" Damon asked, looking between Jeremy and I. Seriously? I was stunned into silence, I couldn't believe, he just asked if Jeremy and I had sex. I looked at him, and he looked straight back into my eyes, like everything was ok. Gazing at Jeremy, he looked pretty much as I did. Tyler had the nerv to laugh. Glaring at him, he laughed even louder.

"Sorry, Bon's. But ..." He wasn't even able to end his sentence. He was giggling like a small teenage girl. Caroline elbowed him into his ribs. "Stop it, it's not funny!" He nodded in agreement and grinned.

"It's none of your business." Jeremy finally snapped at Damon, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon, what's so bad about it?" The blue eyed vampire questioned. "It could be, you kids didn't use protection and she's pregnant now."

"Are you fucking serious?" I exclaimed. "I'm not pregnant." I muttered. Jerk. "I should be heading home." I stood up, but Caroline pushed me down beside her again.

"You can't go, Bonnie. We have to fill you in first." I narrowed my eyes. Did something happened? Thinking about Damon, who acted all weird in the morning, I turned my head towards him.

"Ok, what is it?" Please, let it be good news, I thought.

"Andie's dead." Damon replied. Here you have your good news...

"No." I gasped. Andie was dead? The young pretty woman, almost naked in Damon's room? Oh god... "But how?"

Damon licked his lips and looked down, before muttering his brother's name. "Stefan killed her." He repeated louder and drank the rest of his bourbon.

Alaric shook his head lightly in disgust. "Damon know's a place where he and Klaus could be. There were more 'animal attacks'." He said playing with his fingers." And we wanted to ask you if you could help us, you know, look for him." I didn't want to think about, just nodded my head, thinking it was for my best friend, who was like a sister to me.

"I will help." I responded quickly and Damon's eyes shot up to mine, actually surprised I agreed.

"That means a lot, Bonnie." Alaric nodded his head. "We can't do it eye catching, so we'll just alternate, small groups and all." I listened to him, knowing what he would recommend next. "Caroline would go with Tyler, Damon with me and you with Jer-"

"No!" I interrupted him quickly. "I mean, no. You should go with Jeremy and I..." My eyes locked with the vampire's baby blues. "I'll go with Damon." I breathed.

**xxx**

**A/N: Ok, well. To be honest, I feel like nobody is reading this story and I'm thinking about leaving it here. If you want me to continue, then review please. Feel free to tell me what you think.**

**Ella**


End file.
